Cosas del pasado
by Kimkibum
Summary: Tony Stark no creía en las segundas oportunidades. -"¡una persona no puede cambiar de un instante al otro mágicamente!"- Pero las segundas oportunidades Existen Y están ahí cuando menos te lo esperas, porque es el momento y solo ese momento cuando las cosas del pasado son hermosas. -"así Anthony, cuando despiertes mañana y veas el sol… solo espero que sepas apreciarlo"-


**COSAS DEL PASADO**

**-Capitulo 1-**

* * *

-¿Tu que piensas?-

-realmente no lo se Tony-

-¡Oh! Por dios Bruce, solo una vez, no te dolerá, lo juro-

-eso dijiste la ultima vez y termine en un hospital, sin contar la vergüenza que tuve que pasar-

-¿vergüenza? , vergüenza la mía cuando todos me inculpaban y me señalaban con el dedo –

-Pero si todo fue tu culpa-

-¡sin evidencia no hay sentencia!-

-¡lo tienen grabado!-

-¡no pueden probar nada! –

-¡NO lo hare Tony!-

-por favor Brusi , se que sientes curiosidad también-

-No me llames brusi, y NO, es mi última palabra-

-se que quieres-

-No, no te ayudare con el reactor de espacio y tiempo Tony, es muy peligroso y lo sabes-

-¿ni siquiera por la ciencia?-

-No somos dios para jugar con eso –

-tu no crees en dios bruce-

-pues conocí a algunos, y uno de ellos nos dio una paliza a ambos –

-esos no cuentan, prácticamente son alienígenas con buen cuerpo que nuestros antepasados adoptaron como "dioses" –

-¿Quién tiene buen cuerpo? –Pregunto Pepper Potts bajando por los escalones de la sala – Hola Bruce –saludo la mujer al invitado - ¿de qué tanto hablaban chicos? –

-intenta convencerme de otras de sus locuras- intervino rápidamente bruce ganándole la palabra a Tony

-¿no me digas que aún le quedan ganas después de la ultima vez?- se burlo Pepper

-no te rías Potts- reclamo Tony

-¡te acusaron de intento de violación!- dijo Pepper con un tono burlón y una risita contagiosa

-Okay , admito que poner borracho a Hulk no fue una gran idea , pero esto es diferente-

-¿me podrías repetir como es que ambos quedaron desnudos en la misma cama aquella noche?-

-por eso dije que no fue una gran idea, pero tu síguete burlando Potts-

-Realmente no tienes vergüenza Tony –reclamo Pepper manteniendo su sonrisa –bien , ¿ahora qué quiere hacer? – le pregunto a Bruce

-es algo confidencial –dijo Stark

-quiere robar el reactor de espacio y tiempo a S.H.I.E.L.D.-

-¡qué rayos! – exploto Potts

-bien bruce, oficialmente acabas de violar mi seguridad personal y amistad-

-¡Anthony Stark! Qué rayos piensas –

-vamos Potts , esto no sería lo más raro que eh pensado hacer – intento excusarse Tony

-nada tiene que ver lo raro aquí Tony ¿para qué carajos querrías tu algo así?-

-oh pues ya sabes… asegurar la paz mundial… los niños sin iPhones en el mundo…-

-aposto con Happy a que podría adivinar todos los ganadores de la próxima temporada de futbol americano- rebelo Bruce

-y van dos Bruce –reclamo nuevamente Tony – que-que ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Tony a Pepper

-llamo a S.H.I.E.L.D.-

-que ¿para qué? –

- no dejare que nadie te deje siquiera acercarte a 100 metros de su base –

-¿crees que sería capaz de meterme a S.H.I.E.L.D. y robar el reactor? –

-si – contesto rápido Potts – de eso y más … -

- que bien me conoces –

-hola, buenas tardes…-

-Peppper Pepper espera, podemos dialogarlo, ya se , que tal si llamas a tu mama y …-

-… me podría comunicar con el agente Coulson por favor, habla Pepper Potts de Stark Industries –

-…Potts –puchereaba Tony

-Hola Coulson , si habla Pepper ,veras tengo una situcion , si es Tony de nuevo , no no , esta vez nadie está desnudo , si , solo quería pedirte un favor , por favor mantengan vigilada la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. , al parecer se muestra interesado por un reactor de espacio y tiempo que ustedes poseen , por favor estén alerta ,si ,solo lo quiere para una tontería … , yo lo vigilare pero no prometo nada, sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza nada lo para , Gracias Coulson , nos vemos – y colgó

-Eres mala Potts – dijo Tony con falsa molestia

-es por tu seguridad- aseguro Pepper

-y la del mundo – agrego Bruce

-y ya son 3 Bruce, muchas gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Tony

-llamare a Happy también, no dejare que salgas de la torre Stark hasta que se te pase está loca idea- termino Pepper encaminándose a las escaleras

-te acompaño- dijo Banner encaminándose junto a Pepper fuera del despacho de Tony

-¡Traidor! – le grito Tony

-nos vemos -se despido Bruce con voz lejana

"ni crean que me rendiré tan fácilmente" pensó para sus adentros Tony mientras buscaba su control para activar el portátil de Iron Man

-Mierda- mascullo Tony, Pepper se había llevado su control

* * *

-Jarvis- llamo Tony

-Si señor- contesto la maquina-

-dame un traje por favor-

-lo siento señor, pero no puedo hacer eso-

-¿Qué?-

-la señorita Potts me lo a prohibido señor-

-Jarvis … - dijo Tony en tono serio

-l-lo siento señor – titubeo Jarvis – pero son ordenes de la señorita Potts, y a menos de que sea realmente necesario… no puedo darle nada señor –

-¡JARVIS , NOS ATACAN! ¡RAPIDO DAME UN TRAJE! – grito Tony cubriéndose el rostro con sus antebrazos

-negativo señor, no hay muestra de actividad velica desde casi 4 meses –

-Jarvis, dame un traje – ordeno con voz dura Tony

-negativo señor, no puedo hacer eso –

-jarvis-

-son ordenes señor –

-soy tu inventor, dame un traje – ordeno de nuevo

-usted me programo para también obedecer órdenes de la señorita Potts , No puedo negar mi programación-

-¡Mierda! – escupió nuevamente Tony maldiciendo el día cuando reprogramo a Jarvis

-bien, pues a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas –

-¿a que se refiere señor?-

-Jarvis apágate-

-señor… -

-Jarvis a dormir –

-como usted diga Señor – cedió la maquina apagándose

* * *

-Señor Stark – saludo uno de los guardias que resguardaba la entrada al elevador

-….Perry – saludo Tony

-Terry… en realidad – corrigió el muchacho

-Terry, si que tal –corrigió Tony

-¿A dónde se dirige señor? – pregunto algo tímido Terry

-no no es necesario – dijo Tony al ver que Terry estaba a punto de marcar un numero en el elevador – yo puedo solo- aseguro Tony sacando a Terry del elevador

- Terry, a que no sabes para qu nos hablo la directora Potts… - se escucho a lo lejos una voz que lentamente se acercaba

-¿para qué? – pregunto Terry a su compañero

-el loco de Stark….-paró en seco -¡No lo dejes ir! ¡No lo dejes ir!- repetía una y otra vez el joven al ver que Tony se encontraba ya dentro del elevador y a punto de irse

-te daré un aumento Terry , y al otro tal vez lo corra – dijo Tony señalando en dirección de la voz del muchacho que lo había llamando loco –adiós- se despidió el hombre de la armadura con una sonrisa picarona y unos dedos bailarines

-Idiota- regaño el segundo guardia regañando al pobre de Terry, quien ni siquiera entendía lo que había pasado

* * *

-¡que rayos! – dijo Tony al sentir el fuerte golpe en el elevador

-Stark- saludo Happy quien se encontraba tras la puerta ahora abierta del elevador

-Happy- regreso Tony

-Gracias a ti Potts me regaño y ahora estoy a un paso para ser el el jefe general de seguridad en las bases de Afganistán-

-¡qué bien! , tú siempre soñaste con ser el jefe general de seguridad-

-¡pero NO en Afganistán!-

-dicen que es lindo, ya sabes, vivir en una base militar , con bombas volando por el cielo de vez en cuando … buscando tu inminente muerte , ¡considéralo! –

-¿Cómo es que un genio ingeniero y científico .. Fue descubierto por su novia? –pregunto Happy

-fue culpa de Banner-

-lo supuse – dijo Happy

-y que ¿me vas a arrestar? – bromeo Tony poniendo sus manos juntas frente a Happy

-hagamos esto...-

-bien escúpelo-

-en primera, ya se que ibas a hacer trampa-

-lógicamente…. También se que tu ya sabias, pero me disculpo de todas formas-

-no importa, Tony te perdono –

-sabía que no te enojarías –

-…. Pero… - entono Happy

-pero….- arremedo Tony

-te propongo algo –

-no se porque siento que esto ya lo discutimos antes….- dudaba Tony

-una apuesta doble – propuso

-bien me gusta, prosigue- alentó Tony

- te reto a conseguir el reactor de espacio y tiempo de S.H.I.E.L.D. –

- me has leído la mente- dijo rápidamente Tony

- si no lo consigues tendrás que asignarme a la seguridad internacional de Stark Industries –

- y si yo gano... tu… serás mi hada madrina-

-¿Qué?-

-haber me explico… una hada madrina por así decirlo , es aquella , en este caso aquel , que ayuda , mima y rescata de cualquier problema a su ahijado , ¿has visto los padrinos mágicos?-

-¿estás diciendo que sea tu tapadera eterna? –

- tapadera, hada madrina, niñera… llámalo como quieras, ¿no me digas que ya te estás arrepintiendo Happy?, ¿es un trato o qué? – pregunto Tony extendiendo su mano

-trato- cerró Happy un poco dudoso mientras estrechaba la mano del millonario

-¿algo más que quieras agregar?-pregunto el hombre de hierro

-tienes que hacerlo funcionar-

-¿Qué? , ¡Estas cambiando las condiciones! – se alarmo Tony

-tú me pediste ser tu "Hada madrina" creo que me puedo permitir subir un poco la apuesta- calmo el guardaespaldas

-bien….- refunfuño Stark amargamente – te daré todos los resultados de la temporada próxima como prueba –puchereo

-bien- acepto Happy

-bien- acepto Tony

-¿Y qué esperas?

-no puedo salir de la torre, me lo prohibió Potts, me sería imposible con toda la seguridad del lugar , además, me cancelo mis juguetitos- recordó Tony

-Tony … ¿aun sabes volar? ¿Verdad? –

* * *

-¿pero como paso Happy?-

-no lo sé Pepper , el solo salió corriendo, nos amenazo con una pulsera láser , tomo el helicóptero y se fue-

-¡pero se supone que eres el líder de seguridad en la torre!-

-todo fue muy rápido Pepper, aparte el es un genio sabe como arreglárselas- intentaba explicar el aspirante a líder

-no lo sé, no me cuadra- se decía Potts masajeándose la sienes –revisemos los videos de seguridad por favor-

-lo siento Potts, pero me temo que eso no se podrá-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tony desactivo a Jarvis … y bueno , Jarvis es quien controla todo el circuito cerrado de seguridad-

-Happy… - sonó seria Potts

-no se puede hacer nada, lo siento-

-más vale que no estés involucrado en esto oíste-

-no tengo nada que ver en esto, te lo aseguro-

-eso espero, recuerda que el departamento de Afganistán necesita un buen líder de seguridad, y tu quedarías perfecto-

-lo entiendo- trago Happy

-que bien que lo entiendas… bien, tendré que llamar a Coulson para informar de lo sucedido y poner a S.H.I.E.L.D en guardia alta -dijo sacando su celular marcando el numero del agente- tu alerta a todos los departamentos de Stark Industries y manda seguridad a todos los laboratorios en donde se encuentre cualquier invento o arma que puedan ayudar a Tony, también cancela sus cuentas bancarias, no le será fácil así-concluyo Pepper para así continuar con su llamada

* * *

_**hola :D , mucho tiempo sin subir nada , y se que no es de dios(?) subir un nuevo fic sin siquiera darle continuacion a mi otro fic ... pues si , actualizare pronto el otro ... eso espero . **_

_**como sea , este es un fic especial que salio cuando veia la pelicula del capitan america , asi que con eso ya saben mas o menos por donde va la cosa , tambien se podran relacionar algunas cosillas de este fic con el otro que igual escribo y subo aqui , planeo hacerme de mi propio mundito y linea del tiempo en marvel (que disney nunca se entere de esto shhhh es un secretillo entre nosotros va? ) **_

_**creo que eso es todo , sigan leyendo si se quieren enterar de mas , sera un fic corto :D **_

_**dejen reviews si gustan c: ~ nos leemos ~**_


End file.
